Fantasy of the Past (Ritsu X Takano LEMON)
by xXThe-Lady-SapphirexX
Summary: Takano is teasing poor Ritsu with a new fantasy..how will this play out? WARNING: Contains SEXUAL CONTENT! Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight streamed into the windows of Ritsu's apartment, signaling that morning had arrived. His phone startled him awake, and he sighed as he shut off the alarm that he had set the previous night. He got up, stretching his arms above his head and giving a small yawn. Groggily getting up, he took a shower and got dressed, preparing for the long day of work ahead of him.

Eating a quick breakfast of cereal and an orange, he rushed out the door to catch the train that would take him to Marukawa Publishing. Being an editor was rough with all of the deadlines and stress that came with it, especially if you had a boss like Takano-san...However, it was all worthwhile and he supposed he liked the job well enough.

As he got to the office, he sighed in relief as he remembered that this was the end of "Hell Week" and that after today, everyone would most likely get to rest for a while until they had to start working twice as hard again. He was surprised that he had even been able to get the sleep that he did.

Sitting down at his desk he forced himself to wake up fully and edit a manuscript from his author. All of the other editors looked anxious to go home and Ritsu eagerly got to work.

…...

He had finished editing the manuscript and got out of his chair, bringing it over to Takano-san to check over, he silently prayed that he hadn't forgotten anything. Takano scrutinized the editing with a sharp gaze. Finally, the older man looked up and nodded, giving a small smirk.

"This will be fine. Get it to your author." Ritsu nodded, stammering out a reply. He tried to hide the blush that spread across his face but nothing escaped Takano-san.

As Ritsu finished sending the edits to his author and conversing with her for a bit, he thought about Takano.

'What...are we? I know I've wanted to avoid him for that incident in high school but...I just can't seem to now.' he contemplated, thinking about how often they visited with each other. These visits, more often than not, ended up with Ritsu being a blushing mess, and ending up surrendering to his lover's touch.

Suddenly, Ritsu was broken out of his thoughts by the very subject of them.

"Onodera. I need to speak with you for a moment." Takano's voice was sharp and cold, as always. Ritsu nodded and followed him out of the Emerald department's door, and into the hallway with the vending machines. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone there at the moment, since everyone was working.

He faced the dark haired man and tried to look up at him with his chin high and a proud look on his face. However, once his green eyes met the fierce brown ones of Takano's, his gaze faltered and he looked down at the floor, finding it much more interesting all of a sudden.

"Good job with those edits. You're learning. You might just become a top editor yet." Ritsu felt his face heat up at the praise and nodded in reply, not wanting to look up.

Suddenly, arms encircled his waist, making him gasp in surprise. Takano placed his mouth next to the brunette's ear and chuckled, a dark sound that made a shudder go through the editor.

"_Ritsu_..." Takano purred. Ritsu still refused to look up but Takano's slender fingers grasped his chin, forcing him to look up at him.

"I'm surprised you're able to fully resist me. What with how much you followed me around in school." Ritsu narrowed his eyes, it was still slightly painful to remember some of those times, and by the look in Takano's eyes, it was for him too. That was all in the past now though.

"S-Shut up! You know how much I..." he stopped short, and shoving through Takano's arms, started heading back to the Emerald room. He didn't get away that easily. Takano grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to his chest.

"We still have things to discuss." he said in a firm voice. His one arm held Ritsu to his chest. The other... slowly traveled down Ritsu's body. Across his chest and stomach...a little lower...then stopping at his pants.

Ritsu felt like his body was on fire.

"You stupid pervert! Let me go!" he growled, trying not to falter from the others touch. Takano smirked, and spun Ritsu so he was facing him.

"T-Takano-san! I mean it, I should g-...!" Ritsu's protest was cut off with a hard kiss from Takano, who kissed him thoroughly before pulling away, to breathe in the much needed air.

Takano closed his eyes and hummed happily, and then opened them again, lust blatantly obvious in his brown orbs.

He attacked Ritsu's neck, nipping and sucking. Ritsu moaned and had to hold onto Takano's shoulders for support so as not to sink to the floor.

"N-Not here, Takano-san!" Ritsu hissed and Takano pulled away, the fire in his eyes hadn't ceased. He looked like he was thinking and Ritsu was slightly nervous as to what his exact thoughts were.

"I've had an interesting thought..What if...we..travel back to the past? Revisit our school days again?.." he suggested, and Ritsu cocked his head in confusion, then, it hit him.

"Takano-san! You and your fantasies! You're such a pervert..." he shook his head, and wondered what was going on inside Takano's head.

On second thought, he probably didn't want to know.

Takano chuckled darkly, trapping Ritsu between himself and the wall. It seemed that his eyes had gotten even darker with lust and Ritsu felt warm all of a sudden. Why him!?

"You can't honestly tell me, that you never had a fantasy before, Ritsu." The brunette blushed and looked away again.

"When I think of it, I can imagine it perfectly..." he said, and Ritsu fidgeted nervously.

'Stop talking..Please stop talking!' he mentally begged, not sure if he could take much more of this...

"I can imagine you watching me in the library. How clever you were, figuring out what times I was there..." Ritsu gulped, and found himself forced to ask the question burning in his mind.

"Then...then what happens?"

"I see you and walk over to you...you try to make excuses and convenient lies...but I don't believe you...do you know what happens next, dear Ritsu?"

Ritsu was shaking now, his body felt like it was burning in intense flames and he could clearly picture the scene in his head. Oh how attractive Takano looked...Of course, he looks even better now.

"N-No..." he responded, and Takano pressed him against the wall so there was no room separating their bodies.

Takano ghosted his lips over the shell of Ritsu's ear, making him shiver.

"Then...I grab you and take you _right there in the library_." Takano growled and Ritsu squeaked, pushing Takano away and almost running back to the Emerald Department's room. Now he couldn't get the image out of his head!

'I'd better be on my guard. Who knows when Takano will try something...' he thought, still blushing madly from the "talk" they just had. He could almost feel the hard covers of the books of the school's library beneath his fingers and shook his head, trying to get rid of the arousing thoughts.

Little did he know, Takano was already scheming.


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsu sighed in relief. Looking down at the second set of finished manuscripts, he double checked them for errors. Finding none, he smiled happily, knowing that his work was now finished. He looked up at Takano, who was working on his computer. Ritsu observed his features and saw that he was absorbed in whatever he was doing. He had been staying in Takano's apartment much more than his own. Visits were rather common, it was practically like he was living there.

Ritsu's mind began to wander. He was still slightly suspicious of Takano, after what he had said the other day in the hallway of Marukawa Publishing. He hadn't tried anything, so he began to wonder if he simply forgot or lost interest.

No, this was Takano, after all. He would never forget anything, especially if it involved Ritsu, and no clothes.

Then, Ritsu's thoughts were interrupted by Takano speaking.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me tonight?" he asked and Ritsu blinked in surprise.

"Sure, Takano-san. Where are we going?" he questioned curiously, and Takano shook his head.

"It's a surprise, Ritsu." Ritsu sighed, he didn't like when Takano surprised him, he could never prepare himself for what he was going to do.

He nodded in response instead of arguing about it, and Takano gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, Ritsu. You'll enjoy it. I promise." Ritsu's mind filled with what it could be, but he couldn't help but wonder...what was Takano thinking...?

…...

Ritsu was laying on the couch, almost asleep. He had been checking over various things all day, getting ahead for next week. He was just thankful that it was the weekend, and that he got two days off, since he had been working nonstop.

Suddenly, he felt someone shake him.

"Ritsu, wake up." he groaned in response and simply turned over. Takano chuckled, leaning down and pressing several kisses to Ritsu's neck.

"Ritsu...don't make me have to force you to wake up.." he teased, and laughed as Ritsu bolted up, scooting away from him.

"Don't you dare!" he said, glaring at Takano.

"Calm down. We were going to go somewhere, remember?" Ritsu nodded and followed Takano outside to his car.

…...

Once inside Takano's car, Ritsu was surprised when Takano asked him to put on a blindfold. He agreed after consideration and sighed as Takano began to tie the blindfold around his eyes. Before his vision was obscured, he noticed a box in the backseat.

"What's the box for, Takano-san?" he asked and Takano was silent for a moment.

"That's part of the surprise, Ritsu." he told him, tightening the blindfold a bit more.

"You can't see out of it can you?" Takano asked and Ritsu replied with a no. He heard the quiet rumble of the engine being started up and felt the car begin to move.

…...

After what seemed like days passed, the car finally stopped. Ritsu heard Takano's door open and then he heard things being moved. He tried undoing the blindfold but instead was surprised as his door was opened, and Takano grabbed his hand.

"I'll lead you to where we're supposed to go, Ritsu. Just don't let go of my hand." Takano instructed, helping him out of the car.

"A-Alright." Ritsu replied, a little nervous without the use of his sight. He felt Takano tugging him forward and he began to walk.

"Be careful, there's steps." Takano warned him, and Ritsu almost tripped on the first few steps, but quickly found his footing and walked up the steps to wherever Takano had led him.

He felt a whoosh of warm air and he sighed pleasantly. He felt slightly dizzy as Takano led him through many turns and twists. He was wondering when it would end and then his question was answered.

"We're here, Ritsu." he jumped as Takano's voice was right next to his ear. He felt his blindfold being tugged off and when he saw where he was, he gasped in surprise.

Their high school.

Ritsu stared at the familiar surroundings and then looked at Takano.

"T-Takano-san...How are we here?" Takano smiled.

"Someone owed me a favor. Now...do you remember where the bathrooms are?" Ritsu thought for a moment then nodded slowly.

"Take this and change into it." he ordered with a firm voice, handing Ritsu the box that he had seen earlier. He had something behind him, but wouldn't show Ritsu what it was.

Taking the box, Ritsu walked to the nearest bathroom. Flipping the lights on, he looked inside the box. What he saw inside made his heart stop for a brief second.

It was a full school uniform.

How...? He didn't even want to question how Takano had gotten these.

This must have been what Takano was planning all this time! Ritsu changed into the school uniform, deciding he might as well go along with it, or Takano would never let him live it down.

As he finished changing, he looked into the mirror and saw that he looked exactly as he did in high school. He was about to walk out the door but then reached a hand up and parted his hair down the middle.

Perfect.

Walking back out into the hallway, he saw no sign of Takano anywhere.

"Takano-san?" he called softly, but then realized that he didn't have to be quiet because no one was even there.

'Wait a minute...' he thought back to what Takano had said at Marukawa. He walked through the hallways and went up one of the stairways to the second floor. He found himself at the entrance to the library, a place he had spent a lot of time at. He slowly opened the door and crept in. As more of his memories decided to pop up, he walked a little further into the giant library and stopped in shock when he saw Takano sitting at one of the tables, reading a book with a relaxed look on his face.

'Oh my god...this is just like when we were in high school...all those years ago..' Ritsu thought, tearing up slightly as he saw Takano in his school uniform.

"Senpai...he whispered. He tried to walk over to him, but his feet wouldn't move. He watched Takano reading silently and bit his lip. He looked so immersed in his book and Ristu was so caught up in watching him that he didn't notice that his hand was dangerously close to a book on the library shelf.

'Thump!'

Ritsu jumped as the book fell to the floor. Takano looked up from his book and stood up. Ritsu hurried to pick up the book and squeaked when his arm was grabbed. He looked up at Takano and blushed, feeling much like the student that he was before.

"What are you doing?" Takano asked, not letting Ritsu's arm go. Ritsu was too stunned to speak at first, but then his mind reverted back to his old mindset. He picked up the book that had fallen to the floor and opened it.

"I was r-reading a book, S-Senpai.." he stuttered and Takano smirked.

"Oh really? Do you always read things upside down?" Ritsu looked at the book and sure enough, it was upside down. He quickly placed it back on the shelf and looked down at the floor in shame.

"I think you're lying." Takano said smoothly, taking Ritsu's chin in his hands and tilting his face upwards.

"N-No! I'm not..." Ritsu said quietly, trying to avoid Takano's heated gaze.

Takano chuckled and leaned in, his mouth next to Ritsu's ear. Heat coursed through both of their bodies at the situation and neither of them was willing to give up the game.

"Your face betrays you...Ritsu." Takano murmured and Ritsu gasped, pushing him away. This was so embarrassing!

Arms wrapped tightly around his waist and pulled him to a hard chest.

"Admit it..." Takano said firmly, lightly nipping Ritsu's sweet spot.

"S-Senpai..." Ritsu moaned, leaning his head back. Takano chuckled darkly.

"So willing..." he whispered hotly as he placed several firm kisses to Ritsu's neck.

Ritsu turned around in Takano's arms, looping his arms around the elder's neck and kissed him softly. Takano kissed Ritsu back, his hands reaching up to unbutton his and Ritsu's uniform jackets.

Takano and Ritsu sunk to the floor and their kiss became more heated. Ritsu's fingers wound themselves in Takano's hair and they were both mildly disappointed when they had to break the kiss for air.

Ritsu moaned when Takano brushed his hand against the obvious bulge in his pants.

"P-Please...Senpai.." he begged and Takano smirked. He enjoyed Ritsu calling him Senpai once again, although he would never admit it. He pushed his hips against Ritsu's, and smiled at the strangled cry the other gave.

"What do you want, Ritsu?" he asked, groaning when the other squirmed under him, grazing against his own evident arousal.

"You know what I want!" Ritsu said, deliberately moving his knee to brush against Takano's member again. Takano growled and pinned him down.

"I won't know unless you tell me..." he purred, and watched Ritsu's eyes grow darker with lust.

Ritsu mumbled something and Takano moved closer, eliminating the space between their bodies.

"What was that?" he asked sensually, nipping Ritsu's neck again.

"Senpai! Stop teasing me!" Ritsu shouted, glaring at Takano, who was lustfully gazing up at him.

"Very well, my Ritsu." he chuckled, beginning to pull off Ritsu's clothes.

When he was finished he pulled off his own clothes, pecking Ritsu on the lips.

"Hurry u-!" Ritsu was about to yell at Takano again but was cut off as Takano slammed into him.

Takano moaned, holding his lover's waist.

"You're still so tight, Ritsu." Ritsu's face turned an even darker shade of red and he yanked Takano's head down to his, crashing their lips together.

Ritsu yelped as Takano pounded into him, holding him down by his waist so he would stay still.

"A-Ah! S-S-Senpai!" Ritsu yelped as Takano hit a particularly sensitive spot inside him.

"Say my name. My first name!" Takano commanded, raking a hand through the brunette's damp hair.

"M-Masamune!" Ritsu cried, and neither of them could keep their eyes open as the pleasure flooded through them.

"Ritsu!" Takano cried as they both came to an end together. They gasped for breath, Takano tenderly kissing Ritsu, and the both of them getting dressed again.

As they got in the car and started their drive back, Takano spoke up..

"So, what did you think?" he asked Ritsu, who was starting to nod off, exhausted from what occurred.

"Mm...you had better keep those." he mumbled, before falling into a deep sleep, earning a smile from his partner.

"Oh, Ritsu...I love you." Takano said happily, smiling at how adorable his lover was.

He knew, that in the days to come...

They would definitely use those uniforms to the fullest extent.


End file.
